victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bade/@comment-6370130-20130209225441
Keeping Bade alive! :D It's a thing I promised to myself after I found out that the show got cancelled :'( R.I.P. so in order to not lose something I trully love I started of thinking ways of actually doing something and I thought about something made by fans and for fans :D slightly different than Fanfictions something a tad more "official" let's say... something actually make by a entire group to keep everyone united. We could even fight to show it to Dan and the Victorious cast so they would know how much we really treasures Victorious and how we are not going to give up! wouldn't that be awesome! :'D (The name of the project will go here once we all know what to call it lol) Main Idea: A spin-off focused on Bade made into a professional online comoc/graphic novel that will have weekly updates of "episodes". No financial interests attached... just pure love&passion ♥. Main Plot Line: As every show ot need to have a basic idea from which everything comes. ex. Victorious is about a girl who gets accepted on Hollywood Arts and follows her dreams. ICarly is about two friends starting a webshow. S&C is about two girls that start a babysitting business :3. The main plot line will be decided by Voting so all of us get a voice! ;). Charges: ''- Main Writer: ''Is in charge of writing the episodes drafts. The basic story development and story that the episode will tell. ''- Dialogue Writer:'' Just what the name says... In charge of developing the dialogue specially for every situation the main writer has planted. ''- Characters Manager:'' The one in charge of the main look of characters on the episodes and different settings. Describes clothing, make up, objects they are carrying, etc. Really Detailed. ''- Settings Manager:'' Describes locations where the actions will take place. Furniture, light (moon, candle, light bulb), colors, etc. Really Detailed. ''- Main Artist:'' The one of actually getting all the ideas together in drawings in comic style. Must send the large jpg of his/her work to the Couring/Edition Artist after finishing. ''- Colouring/Edition Artist:'' Colours the drawings and adds the dialogue via Edition programs. Gives the comic the professional look that it needs, gives the comic the permanent look that it will have most of the time. ''- Organization Manager:'' The one in charge of actually publishing the work and supervizing that the final result is decent. If he/she has a complain he/she must speak up so we all re-analyze our job in order to make it better by voting what things must be changed. Makes everyone do their work on time. Writes the credits for each member working ;) ''- Publicity Manager'': All about social networks so the work can reach others :) Makes banners and pormotions and expands them on social networks. :D Every spot can have up to one helper. sooo... that's it... hope you guys are interested it would be fun and something that would keep us united and most importantly we could keep Bade alive--- more alive than ever ;D.